The Prodigy
by summer dash
Summary: prequel of Winter Blossom. sebagai satu-satunya keturunan terakhir Uchiha, Sasuke memiliki impian untuk membangun kembali klannya. Akan tetapi keputusannya itu justru memberi polemik baru bagi dirinya, Konoha, dan gadis berambut merah muda itu. Dan ia pun akhirnya harus memilih, siapa yang akan ia prioritaskan.


**The Prodigy**

**Naruto belong's to Masashi Kishimoto**_** sensei**_

**Praquel of Winter Blossom**

Aku dan kau sama-sama mengetahui bahwa Uchiha Sasuke adalah satu-satunya orang yang tersisa dalam keluarga Uchiha, memang sangat disayangkan mengingat kehebatan serta keistimewaan yang dimiliki oleh klan ini, kehebatan sharingan yang mungkin bahkan melebihi kehebatan byakugan yang dimiliki oleh klan Hyuuga. Oleh sebab itu klan ini harus dibangkitkan kembali, dan kau Uchiha Sasuke sebagai satu-satunya penerus klan ini tentunya mengetahui apa yang harus kau lakukan bukan?

**-The Prodigy-**

Sasuke ingat saat ini sudah setahun tepat ia kembali ke Konoha, desa tempat asalnya. Ia sangat mengingatnya, Uchiha adalah klan yang dipenuhi dengan orang-orang yang jenius, begitu pula dengan Sasuke. Oleh sebab itu ia tentu saja tidak melupakan hari dimana ia kembali ke Konoha, selain karena ingatannya yang kuat, saat itu merupakan salah satu moment yang berharga baginya. Kepulangannya ke Konoha disambut dengan _rookie_ 13 serta para _sensei_ yang pernah membimbing mereka. Ia sangat ingat bagaimana Naruto memeluknya dengan bangga, menunjukkan seolah-olah ia telah melakukan hal yang sangat luar biasa. Ia bahagia, tentu saja, hingga matanya secara tidak sengaja menatap sepasang mata viridian milik mantan rekan setimnya, mata milik Haruno Sakura. Sama seperti yang lain, ia dapat melihat senyum di wajah Sakura, hanya saja disaat yang bersamaan ia juga menyadari bahwa mata viridian itu menatapnya dengan sedikit keraguan dan ketakutan. Saat itu kau mendecih tidak senang-

_Tch, Kau tidak mempercayaiku lagi huh?_

Kau tidak tau dan mungkin tidak akan pernah tahu bahwa keraguan dan ketakutan yang gadis itu tunjukkan bukan merupakan keraguan dan ketakutan akan dirimu, melainkan keraguan serta ketakutan akan perasaan cintanya padamu

_Jika aku menunjukkan perasaan cintaku, akankah kau menghindariku dan menyebutku menyebalkan seperti dulu, Sasuke-kun?_

Sasuke sangat mengetahui bahwa kepulangannya mungkin tidak akan disambut dengan baik oleh semua penduduk desa. Sikapnya yang dengan seenaknya meninggalkan desa saat itu serta ulahnya selama menjadi ninja pelarian tentunya tidak begitu saja dimaafkan oleh mereka, terutama oleh para tetua Konoha. Oleh sebab itu ia menerima hukuman yang diberikan kepadanya atas tingkahnya itu. Selama setahun, dimulai sejak minggu pertama kepulangannya ia akan diawasi secara ketat oleh lima orang anbu, dan tidak diperbolehkan untuk menerima misi dan keluar dari desa.

"_Temeeeeee_! Kau-kau sedang apa kau disini? Sejak kapan kau jadi pecinta ramen sepertiku?" ujar Naruto begitu mendapati si bungsu Uchiha sedang memakan ramen di toko ramen paman Takeuchi. Sasuke hanya merespon komentar heboh Naruto, saingan sekaligus sahabatnya itu dengan lirikan sekilas. "Huh, setidaknya kan kau bisa menjawabnya. Ramen pedasnya satu porsi besar ya _jii-san_," ujar Naruto sambil menunjukkan cengiran khasnya pada paman Takeuchi. Naruto masih ingin melanjutkan omelan –menurut Naruto itu nasehat, yang benar saja. Siapa yang mau mendengarkan nasehat dari mantan bocah pembuat ulah sepertinya- kepada Sasuke saat paman Takeuchi memberikan semangkok penuh ramen yang asapnya masih mengepul. "_Teme_, nanti saja kita melanjutkan obrolannya, sekarang aku sibuk. _Itadakimasuuu," _ujar Naruto yang langsung dengan lahap memakan ramennya. Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya dengan bosan mengadapi tingkah Naruto yang terlalu menggelikan. Sasuke sedang meminum ocha hangat miliknya saat Kakashi _sensei_ duduk disebelahnya

"Yoo, rupanya kalian sedang kencan disini, _Jii-san_ ramennya satu," ujar Kakashi _sensei _yang langsung mendapatkan _death glare_ dari kedua orang mantan muridnya itu.

"Hm, rasanya aneh mendapati kalian tim 7 berkumpul disini tanpa adanya Sakura-_chan_," ujar Paman Takeuchi sambil menyiapkan semangkuk ramen pesanan Kakashi _sensei_.

"Ah benar juga, rasanya sudah lama ya tim 7 tidak berkumpul di kedai ramen milik paman. Ah, itu adalah saat-saat yang membahagiakan bagiku. Saat itu kalian sangat manis, menggemaskan, dan polos. Ah aku rindu masa-masa itu. Sekarang kalian sudah tidak menggemaskan lagi bagiku," keluh Kakashi _sensei_ yang tentu saja mengakibatkan Naruto dan Sasuke menunjukkan ekspresi jijik di wajah mereka. "Sasuke aku dengar kau sudah mendapatkan misi pertamamu? Apa misimu?" tanya Kakashi penasaran

"Hn, misi mengawal seorang miko," jawab Sasuke tak berminat. "Dia kemana?" tanya Sasuke melenceng dari pembahasan mereka.

"Dia? Ah, maksudmu Sakura-_chan_? Dia sedang ada misi sebagai ninja medis di Suna. Sakura-_chan_ sering mendapatkan misi seperti itu akhir-akhir ini," ujar Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. "kenapa? Kau merindukan Sakura-_chan _ya?" Sasuke membuka mulutnya ingin membantah, akan tetapi ia kembali terdiam saat Naruto berkata "Aku juga sangat merindukannya. Gaara memang egois, seenaknya saja menguasai Sakura-_chan_," Kakashi _sensei _melirik Sasuke ia bisa melihat mata pria Uchiha itu sedikit berkilat saat mendengar ucapan dari Naruto, Kakashi tersenyum dibalik masker biru miliknya.

"Ah, masa muda memang menyenangkan," ujar Kakashi

**-The Prodigy-**

Misi pertama Sasuke berjalan dengan sangat lancar, misi itu bukanlah misi yang sulit baginya karena hanya merupakan misi dengan level B. Sesudah misi pertamanya itu Sasuke mulai mendapatkan berbagai misi, mulai dari misi level B hingga level A, bahkan beberapa misi yang ia lakukan adalah misi level S. dalam menjalankan misi ia selalu berganti-ganti rekan setim. Terkadang ia bersama Naruto dan Kakashi _sensei_, terkadang bersama Sai dan Shikamaru, yah- sebuah tim acak yang biasanya terdiri atas para ninja _rookie_ 13. Selama bebererapa kali misi ia pernah setim dengan Sakura, tidak seperti 15 tahun yang lalu, dimana setiap berdekatan dengan Sasuke, Sakura akan bersikap genit dan selalu berusaha mengajaknya kencan, Sakura cenderung bersifat normal, ia tidak pernah bersikap berlebihan. Sakura merasa bahwa Sasuke lebih menyukai sifatnya yang seperti ini dibandingkan saat mereka dahulu menjadi rekan setim. Lihat saja, sekarang Sasuke sudah mau sedikit mengacuhkannya dan yang lebih penting kini Sasuke tidak pernah mengatakannya menyebalkan.

_Jika aku tidak bisa menjadi kekasihmu maka biarkan aku menjadi temanmu_

Sayangnya Sakura tidak pernah mengetahui bahwa terkadang Sasuke menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Membangkitkan klan Uchiha merupakan salah satu tujuan besarnya saat ini, tujuan besar yang tidak mungkin bisa ia capai jika hanya ia lakukan seorang diri. Dia membutuhkan seorang gadis, untuk membantunya menjadikan impiannya menjadi nyata. Impian itu tentu aja diketahui oleh para teman-temannya dari tim 7, Sasuke sering digoda oleh Kakashi dan terkadang oleh Naruto mengenai hal itu dimana akhirnya Sasuke akan melemparkan kunai kearah mereka berdua agar mereka menghentikan candaan tidak lucu mereka. Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum pahit melihat tingkah laku para mantan teman setimnya. Candaan itu menyakitkan bagi Sakura, karena ia tahu bahwa itu memang merupakan impian Sasuke saat ini, dan oleh sebab itu ia membutuhkan pasangan untuk membantunya menjadikan impian itu berubah jadi nyata. Dan yang menyedihkan, Sakura tahu bahwa ia tidak akan pernah menjadi gadis yang Sasuke pilih. Sasuke yang sedikit mulai mengacuhkannya dan menganggapnya sebagai teman sudah ia anggap lebih dari cukup baginya, ia tidak ingin berharap terlalu besar ia terlalu takut untuk menghadapi resiko bahwa Sasuke akan mengabaikannya jika ia berani bertingkah seperti dulu.

_Cukup, Cukup aku bisa ada disisimu dan melihat bawa kau ada didekatku_

Entah karena bualan Naruto yang memang tidak bisa ditahan, atau mungkin karena gigauan Kakashi _sensei_ saat ia mabuk, berita tentang Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang mencari calon istri telah tersebar di desa, Sasuke harus berpura-pura tidak sadar saat semua orang tengah memandangnya sambil berbisik-bisik membicarakannya. Ia masih sabar dan berusaha memaafkan tingkah kedua orang itu saat sekumpulan gadis yang terang-terangan menggodanya di siang hari, akan tetapi saat Naruto menggosipkannya kepada Gaara saat Gaara tengah berkunjung ke Konoha, Sasuke langsung menggunakan _amaterasu_ untuk menyiksa bocah rubah itu. Sakura hanya tersenyum geli saat mendapati Uzumaki Naruto terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit dan harus dirawat selama semalaman disana.

"Kau memang bodoh, sudah tahu Sasuke-_kun_ sedang menahan diri untuk tidak menghajarmu gara-gara hal itu, kau justru sengaja mengatakannya kepada Gaara, dan didepan Sasuke-_kun_ lagi! Baka!" ujar Sakura sambil menjitak kepala Naruto

"Hiks, Gaara kan berhak tau, dia kan teman kita," gumam Naruto sambil bersungut-sungut. Sakura hanya dapat menghembuskan nafas, pasrah melihat tingkah salah satu sahabatnya tu. "_Ne ne_ Sakura-_chan_, kau tidak ingin menjadi istri Sasuke? Kudengar-dengar Ino sekarang sedang melakukan pendekatan pada Sasuke-_teme_. Huh, Sasuke mana mau dengan dia! Lagipula Sakura-_chan_ kan lebih baik,"

"_Baka_, Ino itu cantik. Lagipula dia juga berasal dari keluarga ninja, bagaimana bisa aku lebih baik darinya?" ujar Sakura lirih. Meskipun Naruto bodoh, polos, dan tidak sensitif dia sadar ada yang aneh dari Sakura-_chan_nya. Sakura yang biasanya tidak akan mau mengalah pada sahabat serta rival seumur idupnya, Ino kini justru terkesan menyerah begitu saja.

"Sakura-_chan_, _daijobuka_? Kau tidak seperti biasanya," tanya Naruto, ia khawatir dengan kondisi cinta pertamanya itu.

"Hihihi _daijobuyo_, memangnya kau rela jika aku ikut memperebutkan Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Tidak sih, tapi.. aku jauh lebih menyukai Sakura-_chan _yang tersenyum senang sambil mengajak Sasuke _teme_ kencan daripada Sakura-_chan_ yang berpura-pura tersenyum dan seolah-olah sudah tidak menyukai Sasuke _teme_ lagi," gumam Naruto pelan

"Aku memang sudah tidak menyukai Sasuke-_kun_, Naruto. Dia.. saat ini aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman. Tidak lebih"

"Hn," pembicaraan Sakura dan Naruto terhenti ketika mereka melihat Sasuke yang kini sedang bersandar di pintu sambil memasukkan tangannya di saku bajunya. Sasuke melihat Sakura, tersentak, gadis itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya saat ia tahu bahwa mata Sasuke tengah mengintimidasinya tajam. "Aku tidak menyangka jika kau harus dirawat inap disini hanya karena luka kecil seperti itu," ujar Sasuke pada Naruto

"Luka keciiiill kau bilang? Kau menggunakan amaterasu padaku _baka_!" protes Naruto

"Naruto, aku harus pulang sekarang.. _Jaa ne_ Naruto, Sasuke-_kun_," Sakura meninggalkan ruangan Naruto dengan kepala tertunduk, sehingga kedua pria itu tidak mengetaui bahwa air mata tengah mengalir di pipinya.

_Kau bahkan tampak tidak peduli jika aku sudah tidak memiliki perasaan padamu, apakah kau sama sekali tidak memiliki sedikitpun perasaan padaku, Sasuke-kun?_

Dan Sakura sadar, bahwa apapun yang ia lakukan perasaannya akan selalu tersakiti karena sang Uchiha

**-The Prodigy-**

Sejak kejadian yang terjadi di rumah sakit, Sakura lebih menyibukkan diri di rumah sakit, ia cenderung menghindari kedua orang sahabatnya itu. Saat waktu istirahat ia mendengar bahwa pada hari ini datang seorang miko ke desa mereka, Sakura tidak terlalu peduli sampai Ino mengatakan hal yang yang membuatnya tidak bisa untuk bersikap tidak perduli lagi

"Kau tahu, miko itu sebenarnya datang untuk mendekati Sasuke-_kun_. Sumber terpercayaku bilang bahwa tadi pagi para petinggi kerajaannya bertemu dengan para tetua desa untuk membicarakan tentang perjodohan antara sang miko dan Sasuke-kun!" ujar Ino dengan wajah sebal. Waja Sakura berubah menjadi pucat saat mendengar berita itu

"Mi.. miko?"

"Iya jidat! Miko! Bukan penerus kerajaan langsung sih, tapi masih merupakan keluarga kerajaan, tapi tenang saja. Aku yakin Sasuke takkan mau dijodohkan seperti itu, lagipula mereka kan belum saling kenal sebelumnya," ujar Ino yakin

"Kau salah ino, Sasuke pernah bertemu dengannya. Kau ingat misi pertama Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Tentu saja aku ingat! Misi pertamanya kan mengawal seorang- jangan bilang kalau orang yang dikawal adalah sang miko?" muka Ino terlihat terkejut dengan fakta yang baru saja Sakura ingatkan, saking terkejutnya ia bahkan tidak sadar saat Sakura pergi meninggalkannya dengan wajah yang terluka.

Sasuke memasuki sebuah ruangan di kantor Hokage. Ia melihat kearah sekeliling dan mendapati bahwa didepannya terdapat sekumpulan para tetua Konoa yang dulu memutuskan hukuman apa yang tepat untuknya. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alis matanya ketika meliat bahwa para tetua yang notabene membencinya kini justru menatapnya dengan sebuah senyum yang tersungging di wajah mereka.

"Duduklah," suara berat Soujiro-_san_ menyadarkannya, Sasuke duduk di sebuah bangku yang terletak di depan para tetua desa, dia menatap Soujiro-_san_, para pemimpin tetua desa. "Ehm, jadi kami memanggilmu karena ada hal penting yang perlu dibicarakan. Sebelumnya kami ingin memujimu karena hampir selama dua tahun ini kau tidak pernah melanggar peraturan yang telah kami buat untukmu," Soujiro-_san_ melirik kearah tetua desa lainnya, mereka memberikan isyarat berupa anggukan kepala kepadanya untuk melanjutkan kembali ucapannya "Yang ingin kami bicarakan selanjutnya mungkin hanya memiliki sedikit kaitan dengan esistensimu di desa ini. Kau mengenal miko-_sama_?"

"Ya, aku pernah mengawalnya setahun yang lalu," ujar Sasuke sambil menatap tajam ke arah para tetua desa "Apa ada masalah dengan hal itu?"

"Bukan.. bukan, kau tahu kan jika hari ini sang miko dan beberapa petinggi kerajaannya datang ke desa kita?" Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya, meskipun ia bukan seorang penggosip tapi tadi ia sempat mengetahui hal itu dari Kiba "Hm, para petinggi kerajaannya tadi menghadap kami. Mereka mewakili sang miko datang untuk memintamu menerima miko-_sama_ untuk jadi , ehem.. pendampingmu," Sasuke terkejut, tapi dalam waktu sepersekian detik ia sudah dapat mengendalikan emosinya dan kembali berwajah datar seperti semula "Aku dengar, jika kau sedang mencari pendamping untuk membangkitkan kembali ke klanmu? Bukankah ini suatu kebetulan yang menyenangkan? Dia berasal dari keturunan yang baik".

"Kalian menyuruhku untuk menjadikan dia sebagai pendampingku?" tanya Sasuke dingin

"Kami tidak memaksamu, tapi kau tahu kan jika saat ini pertahanan Konoha masih belum begitu kuat karena kematian beberapa ninja berbakat pada saat perang besar beberapa tahun yang lalu. Kita tidak mau menambah masalah dengan memulai sengketa dengan negara tetangga hanya karena masalah perjodohan bukan?" ujar Soujiro-_san_ dingin

"Tentu saja," jawab Sasuke

"Kalau begitu aku rasa kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan. Kau bisa kembali ke kegiatanmu tadi," ujar Soujiro-_san_ yang secara tidak langsung mengusir Sasuke keluar dari ruangan. "Kuharap kau sadar atas posisimu Uchiha," ujar Soujiro sebelum Sasuke menutup pintu ruangan itu , rahang Sasuke mengeras mendengarnya.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke rumahnya, tadi Shizune-_san_ memaksanya untuk kembali pulang kerumah dan beristirahat saat melihat wajah pucat  
Sakura dan merasakan bahwa chakra gadis Haruno itu sedang kacau. Saat ditengah jalan ia bertemu dengan Gaara, sang kazekage tersebut memang belum kembali dari kunjungan yang a lakukan ke Konoha seminggu yang lalu.

"Konnichiwa Gaara," sapa Sakura pada pemuda sabaku itu

"Kau terlihat pucat," ujar sang kazekage tanpa menjawab sapaan Sakura sebelumnya

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya membutuhkan sedikit istirahat. Gaarasan akan menuju kemana?" Gaara sedang membuka mulutnya akan menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, saat tiba-tiba tubuh Sakura tumbang, refleks Gaara menangkap tubuh ringkih itu. Gaara membopong tubuh sang gadis dan memutuskan untuk membawa Sakura menuju ke kediaman Haruno.

_Mungkin dia hanya kelelahan_

Gaara tidak sadar bahwa tak jauh dari tempatnya terlihat sang Uchiha sedang menatap pemandangan itu dengan mata terluka. Kini ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan

**-The Prodigy-**

Berita tersebar dengan cepat. Pria terakhir dari klan Uchiha akan menikah dengan miko yang berasal dari negara tetangga, dan seminggu lagi pertunangan keduanya akan digelar di Konoha. Para penduduk menyambut berita itu dengan gembira, akhirnya sang penerus klan itu bisa mebangkitkan klannya. Para penduduk sudah bisa menerima keberadaan Sasuke Uchiha. Hal ini dikarenakan tingkah sang Uchiha yang dirasa baik oleh mereka. Akan tetapi tetap saja ada beberapa orang yang menangis begitu mendengar berita ini, ya tentu saja berita ini merupakan berita duka bagi _fans_ sang pria Uchiha tersebut. _Rookie_ 13 selaku teman seangkatannya menyambut berita tersebut dengan ucapan selamat dan pengadaan pesta kecil-kecilan untuk Sasuke. Ino sudah bisa menerima dengan baik atas berita itu, meskipun saat memberikan ucapan selamat pada Sasuke ia tetap mengeluh tidak percaya bahwa Sasuke justru memilih sang miko dibandingkan dirinya.

"Sakura-_chan_, _daijobuka_?" tanya Naruto saat bertemu dengan Sakura di pesta itu

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan bahwa Sasuke hanya teman bagiku. Ah aku harus pergi, tadi Tsunade _Shisou _menyuruhku pergi menghadapnya sore ini,"ujar Sakura sambil berdiri dari tempatnya "_minna san_, aku pergi dulu, _Jaa ne_," ujar Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya. Dan Sakura berjalan meninggalkan pesta itu dengan tatapan Sasuke yang terus melihat kepergiannya.

Hari sudah tengah malam saat ia keluar dari kantor Hokage, ia mendapatkan misi bersama dengan Hinata dan Kiba, sebuah misi level S dimana ia ditunjuk sebagai ketua tim. Sakura menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat Sasuke berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya saat ini. _Dejavu_, rasanya sama seperti 10 tahun lalu saat Sasuke meninggalkan Konoha dan memilih untuk berguru pada Orochimaru, situasi yang sama, dan di tempat yang sama, dekat dengan kursi batu desa, dan di tengah malam bulan purnama. Satu-satunya yang berbeda adalah posisi mereka yang seolah-olah terbalik, kini justru Sasuke yang seolah-olah sedang menunggunya.

"Buat apa Sasuke-_kun_ berada disini tengah malam begini?"

"Hm, benar-benar _dejavu_ ya, bahkan pertanyaannya hampir sama" Sakura terkejut mendapati ternyata Sasuke memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengannya. Sakura meremas kedua tangannya, gugup menghadapi suasana ini.

"Kau menghindariku,"

"Aku- aku tidak menghindarmu, hanya saja aku sibuk dengan berbagai tugas yang diberikan oleh _shisou_," cicit Sakura, ia harap Sakura mempercayai kebohongannya. Sasuke mendecih pelan

"Kau tidak pintar berbohong. Kau tahu, tingkahmu seperti kau masih menyimpan perasaan padaku, kau menghindariku karena takut," ujar Sasuke pelan

"_Chigau_"

"Kalau begitu kau mengganggapku seperti barang buangan yang wajib kau jauhi," rahang Sasuke mengeras "Kau tidak percaya padaku, huh? Kau takut aku mengkhianati Konoha? Itu sebabnya kan kau mengindariku"

"_Chigau_! Aku.. aku percaya padamu!"

"Kau tidak perlu berpura-pura lagi, aku memang bekas ninja pelarian. Kau memang tidak sepantasnya ada didekatku," ujar Sasuke sambill berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sakura sendirian

"Suka.. aku menghindarimu karena menyukaimu, aku menjaga jarak denganmu karena aku takut terluka, aku tidak ingin membuatmu berpikir bahwa aku sama menyebalkannya seperti 10 tahun yang lalu, aku.. aku tahu kau tidak akan pernah melihatku sebagai seorang wanita, itu sebabnya aku mencoba puas dengan posisiku yang hanya sebagai temanmu," air mata Sakura jatuh berderai "Tapi… tapi ternyata tidak bisa, aku tetap tidak bisa berpura-pura bahwa aku baik-baik saja saat kau memperlakuanku sama, uh… bahkan mungkin lebih rendah daripada Naruto. Dan kini kau bahkan akan bertunangan dengan orang yang tidak aku kenal. Apa aku begitu rendah sehingga kau justru lebih memilih gadis yang baru kau kenal dibandingkan diriku? Aku tahu aku selalu menyebalkan bagimu, tapi… tapi.. tidak bisakah jika aku yang berada di sisimu?"

"Teman.. kau berkata bahwa kau hanya menganggapku teman," ujar Sasuke datar. Sakura terkesiap, ternyata Sasuke mendengar pembicaraannya dengan Naruto di rumah sakit

"Ternyata kau mendengarnya, huh? Tapi waktu itu kau tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa-apa. Ternyata benar, aku memang tidak pernah kau anggap. Perasaanku hanya kau anggap sebagai angin _ne_, Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura menghela nafas panjang, dengan perlahan ia menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. "Padahal aku tahu bahwa kau tidak mungkin menyukaiku, aku… aku hanya gadis dari keluarga yang biasa-biasa aja, bukan dari keluarga ninja seperti Ino atau Hinata, dan juga tidak seperti miko itu yang masih merupakan keluarga kerajaan. Aku, aku tidak akan pernah pantas bagimu.. Uchiha Sasuke tidak akan pernah menyukai Haruno Sakura," tangan Sasuke terkepal kuat mendengar hal itu "Perasaanku seharusnya tidak sepantasnya ada karena hanya akan merepotkanmu, seharusnya aku tahu bahwa aku memang tidak boleh menyukaimu. Itu salah." Sasuke berbalik menatap Sakura, ia terpaku melihat gadis itu tersenyum pedih, ia dapat melihat mata viridan itu menatapnya penuh dengan luka. "_Sayonara ne_ Sasuke-_kun_, kau pasti akan bahagia," dan dengan sekejap Sakura menghilang dari hadapan Sasuke.

**-The Prodigy-**

a/n: _2963 words without title discaimer and this chitchat_. Okee, ini merupakan prequel fanfictku yang berjudul **winter blossom**. Fanfict yang, jujur gagal banget. Fict cacat terpuruk. Aku harap fict ini bsa sedikit menutup kesalahan dan berbagai pertanyaan yang timbul setelah kalian membaca **Winter Blossom**, meskipun aku ragu kalian akan membaca fict itu, atau bahkan fict ini. Ya sudahlah, mohon review dan berkan concrit kalian biar aku tahu salahku dimana ya.. _arigatou gozaimasu_

sign, putri


End file.
